Requiem for a memory
by Archangel401
Summary: The quest to reclaim his memory, and find out the reason why he's here, but he'll find more than that... Insanity, love, war, peace, serenity, reality is hard, there is no space for perfect happy stories. Rated M for well Violence, Adult themes, Psychological breakdowns, and so on, it has really alot in it so pls read :P. Maybe a bit dark(first story ).
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

Chapter 1 Waking up

His eyes shut open. There he was laying on a grass field. "I'm waking up to...Where am I?" He asked himself. Daylight shined upon him, he sat up and looked at his hand, himself. He noticed he had some kind of armor on. It was black and had some stripes in red or white, it looked very futuristic and foreign to him. He stood up and heard a noice behind him, and he tur around in a shock. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from his right arm and a holographic blade swung out from the top of his right arm armor. "woa, what the hell?" He looked at the blade and touched it. It was extremely hot and very sharp. "Ah, fu.." he said as it hurt him.

"Major amnesiac detected, automated medical systems engaged." "Wow, okay..." He saw a holographic figure there where his blade was. "And you are?" "My name is Saa (pronounced Seya) it's an abbrivation for Situational Awareness Assistant." "Ok... so you are like my partner?" "You could say that, i prefer assistant. I'm just here to assist you in combat and medicine" "Alright, but you have like some...privacy program?" "As i said im only assisting in combat and medicine if needed also psychological matters, everything else is your concern. Whether it is friendship, sexual intercourse or ethic and so on." "Ok, a bit too much information..." "Adrenaline administered, this should get you going." and she dissapeared. Suddenly he had pictures of himself, war and personality like it's being explained what he is.

"woa, what..I..ugh damn...alrigth gather up and think...who am I?" "I'm..I'm Dzahlus...ar-archangel?..of destruction." "I'm about 1.80m tall and I'm..uhh...Saa how old am I?" "You are approximately 15 years old." "Thanks." "Ok, im tanned, visibly strong, I know...death. Probably i have killed before...damn i feel like a murderer now...but...I feel this satisfaction being a killer..." he shook his head. "Well there's always a reason. I know combat... and i have...powers...Is this a gun?" there was a precision rifle with a belt on it on the ground. "Guess thats mine." He strapped the rifle around him so the rifle was at his back.

"Hmmm, where to? I think thats all I get from my memory gotta ask for more infos i think I'm gonna check this farm there." He started walking to the house and knocked "HELLO? ANYONE THERE?" The door opened. An old man looked at him wondering about his appearance. "Hello sir, can i help you?" "Uhm yes, I uhh well this is gonna sound weird but can you tell me where I am?" "Are you lost young man?" "Well, I'll be honest, i lost my memory and i don't know where i even come from nor what I'm doing here." "Hmph, I see why don't you come inside i have a map here." "Ok, thanks for your help." They both stepped inside the house. "Why don't you take a seat? You must be thirsty laying there on the grass, I wish i could also give you something to eat but, you know I'm dont have alot to spare." "It's ok and yes I sure am thirsty." The old man stood up and brought him a glass of water. "Here you go" "Thank you very much" The Old man also brought a map and layed it on the table. "I don't want to be respectless but I'm kinda in the hurry so could you please explain where I am? Like even tell me what this "world"'s name is?" "Sure, let's see you are in Runeterra. On the continent Valoran. There are a few Islands but the largest of them is Ionia, this is where the mistycism and spirtuality rules. On the east, where we are, is Demcacia where justice and honor rules. To the north we have Freljord where they fight about who's the next king or queen. It's very icy up there. On the south we have Bandle city where all yordles live and Piltover the city of progress. And finally on the west we have *sigh* noxus... where everything is corrupt and everyone can be killed... that's not where you want to go... a bit above it is Zaun the freaky city of science. Oh and there are also the shadow isles..there are rumors that ghosts wander this place! Oh and it's good if you know that war is waging... so be carefull!" "Ok, thank you, tell me you said we are near of Demacia?" "Yes." "Which way to go?" He pointed in the direction where you could faintly see a silhouette of a city. He drank his water and stood up. "I'm very thankfull sir but i must go now. I wish you a good day." "Thank you young man. Bon voyage and good luck on your future endeavours. WAIT! I NEVER GOT TO ASK YOUR NAME!" "MY NAME'S DZAHLUS!" "Dzahlus the archangel." He told to himself with an ego smurk walking off to demacia.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey

AUTHOR NOTES: Soo this is my first story and i just realised i interpreted the map wrong so i now know where Noxus and Demacia etc. really are sry :p. Feel free to give me some critics good ones are apreciated ;D but constructive ones are helping too! Or and BTW i misstyped the age and i was too dumb to see it _ he's actually 23

Chapterter 2 Journey

There he was, standing at the front gates of Demacia. The guards looked at him, they never saw someone with such futuristic armor they knew about guns and rifles from Piltover but they never saw a rifle with such a big caliber, and said "Wait, what is your business here?" "I'm just looking for some way to get to Ionia." "What do you want there?" "Well, trying to remember my past, and finding my skills." "Hmm. You look more like a Hitman..or a merc or some soldier from Zaun. Are you sure you don't want to get blood money from the princes head!?" "Well i sure don't, I don't even know what the prince looks like neither do i know where he is! I assure you I'm only here to get to Ionia." "Hmph. Alright you seem honest to me, but we'll keep an eye on you!" They walked throught the main gate into the guard's office. He filled out some formula "You have permission to stay 1 night, if you wish to stay longer of live here, please head to the citizen centre and ask for a residence permit." "Ok." "Now if you would please sign here." He handed over a pen and then Dzahlus signed the formula. "Thank you, enjoy your stay in the city of Demacia." "Thanks." He then led him to the door and then he stepped out.

"Hmm, nice city" There were alot of people walking on the streets, some guards were patrolling and a few carriages drove by. "Oh shit, where do i get money to pay the ship...fuck. Well i think i'll go to the bay district first maybe i can help out on a ship to Ionia. Hm where to?" He tried to ask a guard. "Excuse me sir, can you tell me which way is to the bay?" "Sure, just follow the main street. It's this one we are standing on by the way." "Thanky you." "No problem." Dzahlus started walking down the road. It took while and he also took a small look around. There was a big castle in the middle of the city. "Guess thats the king's residence." The city was huge and full of flourishing live. After a 15min of walking he arrived at the bay. "Volunteer guards searched, will pay." He saw on a sign. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. He walked by the office and entered it. "Good day sir, are you here for the guard job?" "Yes, I'm here for the job. Is this ship going to Ionia?" "Yes, we'll pay you 5 silver. We also pay for the return but if you intend to stay in Ionia, we can pay you the fee instead." "Only? how about 1 gold?" He started to laugh. "No no no, 5 silver not more, not less." Suddenly he had another flashback, pictures of lies and manipulation. "Hmph, you know I'm not just some random volunteer." "Are you?" "Yes, how many men do you want to hire?" "twelve" "So much for this ship?" "Yes we got civillians a VIP and cargo for Ionia. And there's alot of pirates crusing around these days!" "How about you just hire me and let's see...4 other men, trust me i can handle pirates with ease, I mean, look at me, do i look like some ordinary man?" The man let out a sigh. "7 Silvs 5 broz my last offer!"Dzahlus smiled at him" Deal!" They shook hands. "When are we departing?" "In about 1 hour, we won't be waiting!"

Dzahlus took the chance to look around some more. He saw alot of people, he even get to see the prince on his horse protected by "The might of Demacia" like he heard.

He decided to board the ship, it was just in time. "You're finally here! We were about to leave without you!" Dzahlus didn't reply. "I thought 4 men were enough?" "You think I'm gonna trust some stranger?" "Yeah, whatever. Do i get a room?" "Yes it's on the -2 floor room #15." "Thank you." Dzahlus went to his room to relax while the ship departed.

In the night he decided to step outside. When he bumped into someone on the deck. "Oh sorry." "Ah, no problem" He had a robe on. Dzahlus got another flashback about strong mages called summoners. "Excuse me, are you a summoner?" "Yes, I am. I'm going to Ionia to explore and read in the libraries." "I'm kinda there for the same reason. I'm a volunteering guard here so i gotta go y'know lookout for pirates. Enjoy your journey." "Thank you. You too." The summoner had the odd feeling that he read about somebody called "The Archangel of destruction" the description pretty much matched him. His heart started racing a bit in fear.

Then suddenly he heard someone shout "PIRATES! PIRATES AHEAD!" "Summoner go in your room we will take care of this don't worry!." "Warning ballistic threat detected!" It sounded in his head and he saw in his vision a small red arrow pointing to the ships direction, when he looked there the arrow dissapeared and instead the ships cannons were marked in a red border. The pirates shot some of their cannons at the ship, they were aiming for the guards on the deck. One cannonball flew right at his direction. Instinctively he crossed his arms infront of his head thinking of somekind of protection, shielding he thought he was done for. When suddenly out of nothing a blue shield infront of him deflected it giving him a slight recoil. "WOA! Holy shit..." His shocked face suddenly turned into an angry kill-determined look. The pirates were already on the ship. He took his rifle and realised the strap is gone, it was somekind magnetically hold on his back. He took aim and first hesitated...then pulled the trigger. The large caliber bullet obliterated the target's head completely, splattering it's remains everywhere. Surprisingly he only felt very little recoil...but the feeling...he felt somekind of guilt, but also a little pleasure, tears coming from his eyes. The pirates looked shocked and then one of them fired their flintlock at him. The bullet just deflected from the first invisible and then turning blue on hit shield. He switched targets and pulled the trigger again. Hitting in the chest in also completely splattered the chest. This time he felt less the guilt faded with every shot, until at the end the only thing he felt was the recoil of his rifle and the small thrill of a kill. One pirate came near enough "I WILL KILL YOU SCUM!". Dzahlus instinctively drew out his holographic blade and engaged close combat. A strike with the sword and he tried to block it with his blade, but his blade cut right through. The pirate shocked looked at his sword and then him. Still having tears flowing from his eyes for no reason in his perspective, he stabbed his blade right in his stomach. The blade detached and the hizzing from burning flesh was heard. He fell dead to the floor while a new blade rotated out of his holo-tool. Ready for the next enemy he charged into the mass. Striking enemy after enemy. When the thrill turned into pleasure and then he finally snapped with a psychotic smile on his face tears still coming from his eyes. He showed his true form. He showed the Archangel. Holographic wings emerging from his back he flew with amazing speed over the pirate ship and shouted. "MASS..." He crouched and his wings folding infront of him showing like he is charging something. "...BLAST" And he streched himself and his wings outwards. Then a massive blast of energy came from him, completely obliterating the pirate ship but the blast was kind of small so it only hit the pirate ship leaving the other ship untouched. He rapidly floated on the ship, his wings faded and then he fell to the ground.

Everyone was staring in awe. Completely shocked by what just happened. The summoner never returned to his roomed he watched everything go and he thought "It's him...The Archangel of destruction...I'll be damned..." Dzahlus heavily panting and laying on the floor the people tried to help him up. "My god...you saved us all, we owe you our lives but...what was that?! And tell us who you are!" Still heavily panting he said. "I...I don't exactly know... this is why I'm going to Ionia...to find out who I am..." The summoner said. "If that's true then search in the libraries for the...Archangel." Some people started whispering, when the captain broke the silence and said. "We owe him our lives, i think that's enough we need to know, let's clean up and continue to Ionia, it will be hard to forget but we must get over it." And so the journey continued.

Arriving at the afternoon, he got his pay and went off finding out where the libraries are.


	3. Chapter 3 Power of chaos

Chapter 3 Power of chaos

So he was there. On the shore of Ionia. "I need to find a way to the libraries." He walked around in the fisher town. It was cozy and small. He read a sign "CARRIAGE CENTRE" "Ha, my luck." He walked into the building and talked to the woman at the counter. "Hello miss, do you know where the uh "Library" is?" "Hello mr, Yes i know where it is, it's in Tuyan." "Does a carriage depart to there?" "Yes, you are lucky, one is right here ready for departure." "How much does it cost?" "2 Silver" "Here." He gave the 2 silvs. "Thank you, here give this to the driver. Have a nice journey." She handed over a ticket. "Thanks, goodbye." As he walked out to the carriage he realised he has something on both of his ears. "Uh Saa, what is that on my ears?" "Those are headphones, they emit sound this is how you hear me." "Ah, tell me, does this also play other sounds like music?" "Yes" "And how to I play music?" "Use your imagination." He thought about a calm music, and it played a nice calming melody. "Wow, that's nice." He walked to the carriage and handed the ticket. "Enter please, we are leaving now." He was the only one inside. "Hm, how comfortable" He smiled and started laying onto the seat and relaxed. "The trip goes about 3 hours." "Thanks for the information." "I havent slept, nows a good time." He now layed down completely and took a nap.

After a while he got waken up. "Hey, wake up sir. We have arrived." "I'm up." He stood up and exited the carriage. "Farewell sir." "You too" He took a look around. This wasn't a town anymore it was a city that had this eerie, mysterious feeling. He followed the signs pointing to the library. It was a tall building, rather large for a library. He entered and there were alot of mysterious people mostly old ones. He walked to the reception and asked quietly. "Excuse me miss can you tell me where i can find information about an Archangel?" "An Archangel...I didn't hear that for a long time...It should be over there." "Thanks." He walked to the direction and looked at the books. "Archangel...Archangel...Archangel...Ah, there it is." He took the book out and sat on a chair. "The legend of the Archangel." He blowed the dust of the book and started reading. He read and read for hours. He couldn't believe what was standing there. He participated in many wars, was capable of extreme things. Alot of flashbacks came. His memory was almost fully recovered. The only thing missing was how he ended up on that hill.

He was shocked, he couldn't understand how he can be alive so long, how he can be so powerfull, what monsterous things he was capable of. Tears started coming down, he couldn't understand, he didn't want to understand. In tears he put the book back and ran off. Running away from the city. Running and running from his past. Running from what he's done. He was already in the middle of some forest when he stopped, panting heavily. "NO, NO, NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE...H-HOW...I-I'M ALIVE ALREADY SO LONG?! NO, I HAVE...SUCH POWERS...CHAOS...DESTRUCTION...ALL ME...Ugh,...Before there can be peace...chaos needs to exist...there can't be no peace...without chaos to be reason...this...is this why I'm here...AAARGH FUUUUUUUCK!" He started screaming from the top of his heart. "I AM THE DESTRUCTION, I KEEP GETTING AWAY WITH IT, CHAOS, DEATH, WAR, ALL ME. I WILL END THIS, I WILL BRING CHAOS TO END THOSE WARS, SO PEACE CAN FINALLY EXIST...impossible...we can't have peace...balance is always needed between chaos and peace...i'll look that not too much chaos exists...and if it's helpless I'll...I'll what i do best I...destroy...AH SHIT, FUCKING SHIT," He started screaming from the top of his lungs, his wings emerging again, he started floating up into the air, just like at the ship. "AAH, MASS BLAST!" A explosion formed, The heatwave first bursting all plants, animals, trees into flames. Then the shockwave shortly after, completely disintegrating everything within 100m diameter. A small crater was beneath him, atleast 15m wide and 1m deep. He floated down to the bottom. Panting heavily, still with some tears in his eyes. He flew out of the crater and looked around. It was just nothing left, only this crater and scorched earth and his wings dissapeared. "So...it's true..." He started walking back to the city.

He arrived just to be questioned if he saw what caused the explosion he only answered with a dead serious face and said. "I was it." They all took space from him in fear. When suddenly someone came running and shouted. "THE NOXIANS HAVE INVADED US! WAR HAS BEGUN! WE MUST PROTECT THE LIBRARY." Dzahlus ran to the carriage and demanded him to bring him to the westcoast. He only replied with "Are you crazy? It's a warzone down there!" "I don't care, either you bring me or i kill you now." "Ok, ok, please don't kill me..." They drove off.

After 2 hours they arrived at the frontline hidden in the forest. "Please, i don't want to go further." "Wait here until i come back." But it was too late, the Noxian archers already fired their shots at the carriage, Dzahlus with his passive shield survived with ease but the driver...not. "HEY YOU KILLED MY DRIVER, BITCH!" He took out his rifle and started shooting at the archers. The Ionian troops seeing their advantage now, they charged. Dzahlus ran into the frontline and started fighting the noxian troops without their archery cover with the Ionians. He then faced a woman, wearing different armor then the others. She had those beatifull white hair, tanned skin, white marks on her cheeks, a large sword seemed to be enchanted with runic magic. "HA!" She leaped into the air and slammed down with her sword sending out a small shockwave. Dzahlu's shield absorbed the strike but got destroyed by the shockwave and got knocked back. Though he stood up quickly. He just couldn't fight her. He beauty was "blinding" him. He tried to only dodge her. Which proved to be really hard because she fought really, really well. "Hmph, I can't forgive myself to hurt a woman, but i gotta do what i gotta do." He got surrounded with some kind of blue energy and suddenly he was only light charging at her at incredible speed over a large distance, turning into a visible human infront of her and the whole shockwave of the velocity hit her. But her armor was also enchanted runicly so it didn't instantly break most of her bones, instead it knocked her on the ground hard. He then slammed his fist into the ground absorbing his shield of extra energy, sending out a massive blue shockwave into a 2m radius, literally throwing, her laying on the ground, away for 1m. She was enduring alot of physical trauma at her chest, arms legs. But she still stood up panting heavily. "Good to see you're sill alive, I'd hate myself if i had killed you." "Why don't you want to kill me?!" She demanded. "Well i don't even know who i fight for, im just fighting for the currently losing side. I'm neutral, and it would be a shame if such a good fighter like you would've gone to waste." "Hmph."

"Warning ballistic threat detected!".Suddenly large shells were in the air exploding in high altitude and some kind of liquid started raining down. "Warning chemical hazard detected!" He grabbed the woman, pulling her to the ground, she was laying on him, and she wasn't understanding what he's trying to do so she struggled. "Stop it if you want to live!" "What!?" He then transfered his energy into an active shield over him and the woman laying on him. The rain reached the ground and started fizzing and smoking violently. Soldiers of both armys covered in the liquid started screaming in agony. While Dzahlus and the woman watched how the men and women started dissolving infront of their eyes. The woman gasped and grabbed tight on Dzahlus, digging her face into his chest, while Dzahlus kept on watching with an angry disgusted face. After the rain stopped he transfered the shield to the ground so they wouldn't step on it. "...It's over you can let...go...uh..." He could hear her cry. He turned around and took riven in his embrace kneeling besides her and her face buried in his shoulders crying. "It's okay...it's over...I will find the ones responsible for this don't worry..." "I...know who did...this" She sobbed. "It...was my own faction...my own home...they...how could they...be so gruesome...even our own men..." She tried to stop crying but it resulted in her sobbing. "It's ok...what is your name?" "Ri-Riven..." "What a beautifull name...ok Riven this cannot be undone but i will punish them...don't worry." "O-Ok...tell me your name before you go..." "I'm Dzahlus..." He closed his eyes and then opened them in an kill-determined angry look. "Dzahlus the archangel of destruction." His wings emerged and he flew of. Meanwhile Riven gathered herself and broke her sword into pieces, exiling herself, she also ran off. "THOSE...MOTHERFUCKERS...WILL PAY...AHAHAHAHAHA" His face suddenly changed into the psycho smile from the ship and he enjoyed the thought of killing an entire army. He flew to the westcoast to the place where they had their base. "HEY, GUESS WHAT YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE HORRIBLY LIKE THOSE WHO YOU DISSOLVED! FUCK YOU AHHAHHAHAHA, YEEEEES, CHAOS BLAST!" This time it wasn't the extreme increase of mass in his vicinity causing the explosion, this time it was pure chaos energy. The full energy of transforming atoms. A gigantic explosion, everything in 1km radius disintegrated into plasma from the heatwave, shortly after the atomcrushing shockwave followed, ripping the molecules to atoms and the atoms to neutrons, protons, electrons and finally into quarks. Leaving a crater 300m wide and 100 meters deep. Massive clouds forming at the border of the explosion. He looked around, everything left was scorched earth. He flew back to Tuyan, grabbed some books over combat, strategy, survival and science, continueing to the fisher town and forced the first ship he found to go back to demacia.

The word of this event spread like a fire. The 3 strongest mages froze all warzones with a powerfull spell. And met up for a solution. "This has completely escalated Alzhien!" "Yes, Jadsa. Is it true? Has the Archangel returned Saerun?" "I'm afraid so Alzhien..." "We must do something, I'd say we execute the League of Legends plan!" "I agree Alzhien, Saerun it's the only choice we have." "Yes, I also think this is the only way. Spread the word, the Institute of War should execute the order, League of Legends!" "Understood." "This will draw the attention of the Archangel, this is what im sure of."


	4. Chapter 4 Yeah science!

Chapter 4 Yeah science!

Many days have passed, weeks, months, word of the League of legends has passed. Dzahlus just arrived in Zaun, he just finished his last books in piltover. He was in many places. Jungle, Bandle city, Rift, crystal mines, Noxus, Demacia, Piltover, and so on, the only place left was Zaun, the void and the shadow isles but nobody wanted to go to the shadow isles so he didn't plan to go there too.

He entered the city of hextech, searching for a place to get some food he found a resting motel/restaurant. He sat down by the counter and the woman at the counter asked "Hello sir, may i help you?" "Yes, i'd like to know where the market place is." She explained the direction and asked. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" "Uh..Yes i'd like...bacon n' eggs, to keep it classy." She left out a chuckle. "And apple juice to drink please." She smiled. "Sure it'll be finished soon." After a while she brought him the drink and food. "Here you go. Have a nice meal" She smiled again. "Thank you.." He tried to also give a smile. He was still scarred by the events in Ionia, and other things that he witnessed, he was now an icecold but also kind and friendly, humorous, insane but sometimes serious killer. He just calls himself "moraly ambitious.". Dzahlus took the bacon pieces broke them apart and wrote the number 24 with it. "Oh, what happened here?" "...It's my birthday..." "Well happy birthday!...You don't seem very happy...where's your family?" "Well, i don't know...i don't even know if i have parents heh..." "Well...the meal is free when it's your birthday...that's the least i can do, I'm sorry to hear that." "Thank you, it's ok i guess.." He started eating and drinking. "You know i heard of some place called the League of Legends where they search the best fighters of runeterra to fight in the fields of justice and as a payment they grant your wish. You seem like a professional killer to me...maybe you can find your past there?" "The League of Legends...hmm, thanks for the information" He finished his meal and stood up. "Here take this as thanks." He gave her 1 gold, the money he earned by killing unfortunate thieves trying to rob him and also by some side jobs. "Wow...I'm sorry i can't take your money.." "No please take it." "O-Ok thank you!" "No problem, have a nice day." "You too!" He smiled, this time a true smile of happiness and walked out of the restaurant.

He continued to the market. "Where do i find this metal...here for sure." There was a sign reading "Metal merchant." He entered the hall, it was large with alot of different metals in boxes laying nicely side by side. "Good morning sir, may i help you?" "Yes, uhm do you have flintmetal? Uh firemetal? You know this metal when you scratch it with steel it starts sparking violently." "Ahh, you mean Auermetal?" "Yes." "Follow me." They walked to one of the boxes containing dark metal rods. "Here, how much do you need?" "I'll take the box." "This makes 1 g and 20 silvs." "Here." "Thank you. Do you need some kind of carriage?" "No, thanks i'll take it like that." They sealed the box tight and Dzahlus magnetically attached it to his back and walked out. "Goodbye sir." "Goodbye." He walked into a public craftery and started crafting bullets out of the material. He took a small probe and brought out his blade, he heated the metal with his blade until it started glowing bright and then threw it on the ground greating an explosion of extreme hot sparks. "Hah, it works." He then put all the bullets in his box and went to a shooting range. He loaded the first bullet, aimed and pulled the trigger. The shot flew letting of some sparks in its trajectory and then on impact bursting into sparks and burning through the strapped on armor of the target instantly. "Hehe, i call it "Dragon's breath."

He then went to a carriage station and took the next carriage to the institute of war, near of the rift and demacia. On the way they got ambushed by noxian scouts, he saw the chance to test his new ammunition. "Hehe, EAT DRAGON'S BREATH!" The rounds burned right through their armor setting them on fire and leaving a large entry hole but no exit hole. "wow, haha , YEAH SCIENCE!"


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival

Chapter 5 Arrival

Dzahlus was standing infront of the gates. "The insitute of war, best university i guess haha...I'm so bad.." He said shaking his head. He entered and was standing in the large entry hall there was a small stairway to what seemed to be a big hallway. There were 2 other hallways leading into the residence areas. and the original large hallway went to the dining area and further into the bar a recreation area and then at the end there was a door to the training/garden/backyard. A summoner walked up to him. "Hello, i presume you are the famous Archangel? we were expecting you." Still baffled by the beauty of the institute he answered. "Uh..yes I'm the Archangel...how do you know?" He only smiled and didn't reply. "Follow me, the Archsummoners are awaiting you." He followed him through some hallways and stairs reaching a room with a big table with 3 old men sitting behind it. "Welcome Archangel. It took you longer than we thought to come here." After a half hour of explanation of the League and rules and all that stuff the tests began. "Tell us, what is your wish?" "I want to remember my past." "This we can do." The summoner who brought him here said "Please follow me."

They walked everything back and proceeded to the backyard. There were alot of people standing there and watching him come, it seemed they were all waiting for him. "You will now be put under a test. You will fight several creatures and at the end you will fight a champion of the League, of course everyone is magically protected so that nobody is truly harmed." Dzahlus nodded. "I'm ready." The summoner spoke some foreign words and then a purple meele minion spawned. "You kiddin'?" He took out his holographic blade and slashed right through it. He then spoke other spells and a caster minion spawned. He just looked at the summoner with the same expression as before. He took his rifle, aimed and shot ripping the minion apart, to his surprise they do actually bleed. He spoke more words and then a super minion spawned. "Now that looks better." He fired a few shots hitting it hard, then switched to the blade and made a few quick strikes and then also the super minion fell. He looked around and saw Riven in the crowd. He stared right into her eyes, and she did the same. Both with half open mouth staring eachother surprisingly. Dzahlus then shook his head breaking the contact and looked forward to the enemy champion he was facing. It was Caitlyin, the piltover sheriff. "I didn't expect you here Cait." "Neither did I." He let out a sarcastic chuckle and said. "Go ahead, arrest me, bitch." She looked back with an agitating look, she knew that vi sweared alot but him? Can't be worse. Slighty agitated she said "Sorry boy, i keep the fuzzy cuffs at home." "Too bad." Caitlyn started firing and Dzahlu's shield blocked the shots. He again got surrounded by blue light and charged his "Light assault" charging at caitlyn with incredible speed and hitting her with the full force. She fell to the floor, Dzahlus then slammed his fist into the ground absorbing the rest of his shield for some extra energy. She got knocked back a bit. She took aim and started firing. 3 shots hit him right in his chest, the armor sustaining the shots but taking damage. He then froze the time for 1 second charging his first ultimate; "MASS BLAST!" And the explosion hit Caitlyn with full force but the summoner shield protecting her from heavy damage. She got knocked back far away. Dzahlus switched to his rifle. "Incendiary rounds: Dragon's breath!" He then shot 3 of his special Auermetall shots that burned through her "armor". Both wounded, Caitlying kneeled down and took aim. "I got you in my sights." Dzahlus then did the same using his 2nd ultimate. He grabbed the stock of his rifle and pulled it like a bow, charging the next shot with incredible energy. "Mass BOLT!" A round was fired with a fraction of lightspeed, heating up the air around it creating a plasma beam behind it, then it hit Caitlyn and a large explosion bended to a cone in the direction of the shot fired emitted.

After the smoke cleared Caitlyn was laying in the small crater, defeated. The summoner cast a spell and she stood up completely unharmed. "What." "Nice one Dzahl." The crowd started cheering a bit. "How did you come out of this unharmed?" "It's because of the summoners. The magic protection grants us to not die against a other champion." The summoner said. "Congratulations, you are now a champion of the league!" The crowd started clapping and then walked off. Dzahlus tried to find riven but he couldn't find her. The summoner explained where Dzahlu's room was, he got classed as "Fighter, Marksman" and he went to his room to relax and think about what's happening next. "Well, it's soon lunchtime, I guess I'll find Riven in the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding love

Chapter 6 Finding love

It was lunch time. The dining room had a buffet with all kinds of food there. Different tables for the factions. Dzahlus sat to the piltover table because he and the Piltover crew were coming along well. "Hey Dzahl!" "Hey Ez." "Come on sit down." "Sure." "Sooo... the new champ huh?." Vi asked. "Yup. Can't wait for my first match." "Heh can't wait to fight with you!" Ezreal said. "And i can't wait to ruin your sweet little face." Vi said sarcastically "Eh, we'll see about that." He looked around and saw riven alone at a table. He was just staring at her until Riven looked at him, surprised he looked down at the table. "Ooh, look at that, barely here and already has the hots for a girl!" Vi said laughing. "Yeah, whatever Vi." "C'mon don't hide it! I could see your look perfectly." "I'm more surprised by the fact that he hasn't fallen for Ahri instead." Caitlyn said silently. Dzahlus let out a annoyed sight. "Pff, I'm not gonna fall for a slut ahah." "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about it, alot of people want to get her in bed." Vi replied " You two are disgusting..." Caitlyn said with a sigh. "Hey jay C, aren't you gonna say something?" "I don't think i fit in this discussion..." "I bet your already getting a boner about Ahri hahaaa." Caitlyn and Jayce shook their heads while Vi and Dzahlus started chuckling. "Whatever guys, I've got something to attend to." He stood up and walked to Riven's table.

Riven saw him approaching and said. "Stop, what do you want?" "Why so hostile? What has happened to you? Why are you alone? Alot of questions." "Yes, questions I don't have the patience for." Dzahlus took a nearby chair and sat down infront of her. "Hey...Riven, alot has changed I see that but you owe me your live. So i think it's fair enough you atleast answer my questions..." Riven let out a sigh and looked at Dzahlus' face, she looked right into his eyes, the iris had no color it was simply black with a gray hue. Though the white part was tainted red, it looked a bit creepy, but she didn't bother. She got a weird feeling being near him again and looking him into the eyes so she broke the eyecontact. "Your eyes are red...didn't you sleep? Don't tell me you're taking amphetamines!" "No, I'm not taking amphetamines...it's because...well I'm the archangel...I don't know why exactly...maybe it's just for the creepy look. Stop changing the topic Riven, i really only want to talk, you and this incident are stuck in my head ever since! I need to talk Riven, please it would drive me crazy..." Riven thought about it, it was also driving her crazy so she finally agreed. "Alright...Dzahlus, but not here, meet me in the backyard by a tree by the fountain after 1 hour." "Ok, I'll meet you there." "Now please, leave me alone for the moment. I...need to think." "Sure, see you."

He walked back to the Piltover table and sat down. Vi blurted out "Tell me now! How did it go?" "Damn Vi, I only wanted to talk with her." "Ha, you will meet her after right?" "How did you...ok it's kinda obvious." "Ooh, look at that, lil' Dzahli got a daate." "Fuck off" "Woa, hey watch it there, no need to be rude jackass." "Don't play like you care about me swearing Vi, haha, I know you better than you think." "Hmph, I think you gotta go someones waiting for you!" "Alriiight, lay off, I'm leaving already". Dzahlus stood up and went to his room. "Do you always need to be so rude?!" Caitlyn asked angrily. "Sorry cupcake, but we just have this love-hate kinda thing hehe it's fun!"

Dzahlus entered his room. It was magically larger inside than outside. There was a bed to the left and a door to the bathroom behind it. On the right was a door to the living room and chemical laboratory. He took off his armor and put on some street clothes. He wore dark jeans a blue T-shirt with some Angel kinda graphics on it, it was just fitting to his character, and a open dark blue/black hoodie over it.

He walked out of the door to the backyard and went to the fountain. There he saw Riven sitting by a tree in beige short pants and darkgreen T-shirt. He found her so beautifull in many ways, he already knew all along that he fell for her. He let out a sigh and approached her. Riven saw him and gave him space to sit down besides her. "Hi.." "Hey.." "I think i'll start." Dzahlus said. "Alot of things have happened, and atleast half a year has passed. When did it happen? In spring right. Now it's already early autumn, the winter is slowly approaching. It still warm though. Now, since the incident...I couldn't stop thinking about it. It drove me crazy...all those men and women, not a memory you want to have-" He got interrupted by a slight sob of Riven. "Riven..." He looked at her and saw a tear falling down her cheek, he used his thumbs to wash it away. Riven then buried her face in his shoulder. Dzahlus flashbacked to the incident, they were in the same position. She started crying audible now. "How, how could this happen. Men, Women, dissolving... and then you...destroying half of the westcoast..." She said sobbing and crying quietly. "I'm sorry Riven...but it had to be done, or else the world would've been off way more worse." "Violence to end a violence...I understand..." She slowly stopped crying and sobbing. "We have come so far to find out who we are." He said in a slight singing voice. She broke the embrace and leaned back at the tree. "This is the second time i cried in my entire life...the first time was...there in Ionia. You are the first person i ever really talked to. I mean emotionally." "Same here, being alone is a weird feeling." "But...my hands are stained, I have done so much bad things for noxus..." "So did I, well not for noxus." "I can't believe how i could do that." "You're a good girl...doing those bad things, you're an angel...with those broken wings." He said in another slight singing voice. She looked at him, their looks met, and she started blushing slightly causing her to look at the ground. "Why did you sing?" "It's the only thing I can do to keep sane. It's my way to let of feelings." "You're a good singer." "Thanks." *What's this feeling...I feel so attracted to him...his touch makes me breathless...looking him in the eyes makes me fall into trance...* Riven thought. She didn't realise she was staring into his eyes the whole time. Dzahlus couldn't take it. *Eh, fuck it, now or never.* Dzahlus tought. Their faces came closer, closer and closer until their lips connected. The touch sent shocks through their spines through their whole body. They locked their lips together what seemed like an eternety. Dzahlus cupping Riven's right cheek. Riven wrapping her arms around him. After a eternety later, they broke the kiss. "I..Riven..." "Shh...It's ok..." and they embraced lovingly, giving warmth to eachothers hearts.

Vi was watching from a distance. "Knew it."


	7. Chapter 7 First match

Author notes: In my mind the champions get magically "projected" for ordinary normals/rankeds the original champion only gets summoned on LCS matches and other tournaments. I just randomly assigned proteams to factions. Pls don't hate on the bans i really don't have a real clue what LCS bans/picks are so i just thought about communication and map control etc. and those bans/picks came out.

Chapter 7 First match

Dzahlus got his skills assigned: Passive: Mass shield. Creates a permanent shield based upon his maximum health (Q increases scaling) that regenerates if he doesn't take damage for 10 seconds.

Q: Weapon switch, switches weapons and passively give armor penetration and increases shield capacity. 

W: (Rifle) Dragon's breath, fires 3 burning shots that burn through armor and dealing extra damage over a short time.  
(Blade) Light assault, creates a masswave behind him resulting him to charge at incredible speed, stunning the first enemy in a small cone infront of him for a very short time.

E: (Rifle) Dispense, lifts an enemy unit into the air for 1 second, if recasted the target will get knocked back. (Blade) Nova, slams the ground creating a shockwave in a small radius, slightly knocking back enemies. Absorbs the shield for extra damage.

R: (Rifle) Supercharges his rifle for 3 seconds, shooting a projectile with a fraction of lightspeed, dealing massive damage on impact and in a small bended radius behind the target. (Blade) Freezes time and charges energy for 1 second, blasting a massive shockwave that knocks all enemy units back.

Riven and Dzahlus arranged to meet up here and then for spend some time together. Well, I'm lying, they were ALWAYS together. A few days have passed and Dzahlus first match was standing before. Team GMBZ Gambit Zaun vs. team FNCD Fnatic Demacia. The banned champions were, Gragas, Shyvana, Kayle, Renekton, Shen and Twisted Fate.

GMBZ Edward picked: Zyra, The rise of the thorns (support)  
GMBZ Genja picked: Jinx, The loose cannon (adc)  
GMBZ Diamondprox picked: Evelynn, The widowmaker (jungle)  
GMBZ Darien picked: Riven, The exile (top)  
and finally GMBZ Alex Ich made a risky pick, he was the first one to use the newest champion: Dzahlus, The archangel of destruction (mid)

FNCD YellOwStaR picked: Blitzcrank, The steam golem (support)  
FNCD Rekkles picked: Lucian, The purifier (adc)  
FNCD xPeke picked: Fizz, The tidal trickster (mid)  
FNCD Cyanide picked: Vi, The piltover enforcer (jungle)  
and the last pick FNCD sOAZ picked: Lee sin, The blind monk (top)

"It seems like Alex Ich made a very risky pick! It is even a wonder Dzahlus didn't get banned with his amazing skillset." The crowd started cheering because they all wanted to see the new champion in the LCS.

The match began and they all got summoned to the rift. "Welcome to summoner's rift." "Ok Dzahlus let's see what you've got!" Alex said. "Trust me Alex, I won't dissapoint you." "Smile!" Jinx said. "Be ready." Zyra replied. "Good luck riven. And you too Dzahlus, show us what you've got!" Evelynn said with her usual sultry voice. "I will, good luck riven." He smiled at her. "You too Dzahl." She smiled back. They bought their items and walked off. They were standing at red, when suddenly FNCD invaded! "FIRST BLOOD!" "An ally has been slain.". Dzahl and Eve respawned. "Damnit!" Dzahlus exclaimed. "We'll get them." Evelynn said in an angry voice. "Don't worry Dzahl we got this." Alex said. He walked into his lane and started farming. After a while Vi ganked him, but Eve came right in time to countergank. "You have slain an enemy." "DOUBLE KILL!". "This is my own private lane and i will not be harrassed..., scrub!" He taunted. "Good job Dzahl, nice comeback." "You too Alex.". And after the comeback the game went on. Sadly they were loosing, but Dzahlus was fed like crazy. "Check baron!" "Will do." Dzahlus walked to Baron, looking if someone was there but what he found in the bush were 3 enemies, Lucian, Fizz and Blitz. "Oh shit.." "GO ENGAGE!" Alex commanded. "Well, LIGHT ASSAULT!" He charged right at lucian. "Take this! NOVA!" The shockwave hit all 3, they were at low life from baron but now there wasn't alot left, Lucian got killed by now "An enemy has been slain." "GO FINISH THEM OFF USE YOUR ULTIMATE!" Alex commanded. His wings emerged, time stopped, he channeled and; "MASS BLAST!" The shockwave killed both enemies. "TRIPLE KILL!" Lee and Vi were now charging at him. Vi engaged first with his Q. "SUSPEND LEE AND FOCUS VI!" He flashed out and shot his Dragon's breath at Vi, leaving her at low life, Now lee engaged with his very low life from Baron. He switched weapons and W'd a minion to gain distance, he switched again and said "Goodbye." He channeled his second ultimate. "MASS BOLT" It first hit Vi but the explosion radius spread to Lee too. "QUADRA KILL!" He and Vi were at the border of death. He took aim and said "Killing you with physics, yeah science!" He joked before he pulled the trigger. "PENTAKILL!" "ACE!" It sounded. "YEAH SCIENCE, GOOD JOB DZAHL!" "Thanks but i couldn't do it without your help." They gathered and pushed, clinching the hard earned victory.

Back at the institute. The summoners of GMBZ and the champions they picked cheered and shook hands, leaving afterwards. "We made it Riven!" "Yeah, all thanks to you!" Riven took him into her embrace. "Aww, thank you, but Alex helped alot!" "I think we should celebrate it." "Yeah, good idea. How about a dinner at Andrix's only the two of us?" "Sounds like a good idea, you're paying." And she showed her toungue at Dzahlus for a tease. He chuckled "Yeah, yeah I'll pay of course." He took Riven's hand and walked to the teleportation chambers.


	8. Chapter 8 Concert of emotions

Chapter 8 Concert of emotions

Teleported to Demacia they walked to Kanono & Andrix's fine restaurant. They sat down on the table and ordered their food. Their food got served and they started talking, laughing and all that kinda stuff of a perfect date. After they left the restaurant, he saw a flyer reading: "Plentakill concert today at 21:45! Tickets for 50 Silv." "Hey let's go there." "Ok, but were late." Dzahlus said.

They payed the tickets and entered the open stadium. Plentakill just finished their song and the crowd started cheering. "The next song is dedicated to todays win from GMBZ over FNCD." Karthus said. They started playing "Sweet victory". After the song finished Karthus announced. "Now we have something special, we will randomly pick someone to sing the next song!" Olaf hit the drums and the stagelight started searching the lucky person, and it was Dzahlus. "My luck." The crowd and Riven started cheering. "C'mon honey go for it!" "Ok, I'm going, ugh." He started to blush a bit because Riven called him "Honey" and walked on stage. "Look who we have here! It's the Archangel! What a coincidence!" He placed a post with the song text papers on it infront of him. They started playing and Dzahlus sung "Chop suey." He was incredibly good. But at the last verses he felt the song touching him, it fitted to his situation, so he sung it with pure emotions just perfect. "FATHER! FATHER! FATHER! FAAATHER! Father into your hands, i commend my spirit. Father into you hands; why have you forsaken me?!" He started getting flashbacks of war, of what he has done, of how he never got "help". "In your eyes forsaken me?! In your thoughts forsaaken, mee?!" He started to change the lyrics a bit without realising it, he was too sunk into emotions. "Oh, TRUUUST IIIN MYYY SELFRIGHTOUS DESTRUCTIOON! III CRYYY WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIEEE! IIIN MYYY selfrightous destructiooon...III CRYYY when angels deserve to dieee..." The song was finished and at first the crowd was silence in of awe of the incredible singing, shortly after they cheered like crazy. Completely amused and enjoying the cheer hes getting he asked Karthus. "Can i sing one more song? It's a love song." "A love song eh? How's it called?" "I made it myself, don't worry i can project you the music notes." "Alright. Listen up people, looks like the Archangel has a song of his own, a love song! Dedicated to someone, I wonder who it might be!" He used his uni-tool (the one where his blade comes from) and projected the musical notes to the instrument players. (Now I don't want to paste a whole song lyrics here so I'll only show you the refrain.) "She's a good giiirl, doing all those bad thiiings. She's an angeeel, with those broken wings." After the song finished the crowd cheered again. And Dzahl looked at Riven, she was crying tears of joy, making her eyes sparkle. She was folding her hands right under her kin on her chest, smiling at him. Dzahlus walked off stage. The concert was finished and he took riven outside to walk to the teleportation chambers. "Dzahl...that was so...beautifull...thank you." She embraced him and gave him a sweet kiss.


	9. Chapter 9 Night of pleasure

Chapter 9 Night of pleasure

Author notes: Here's the lemon you were waiting for, it's the first one i ever did so bare with me. Trying to make it romantic-esque. It will still get a bit...dirty hue hue.

They teleported back, and walked to the residence area. "Dzahl...can i come to your room? I wanna see it..." Dzahlus started blushing a bit. He was skilled in psychology so he EXACTLY knew what she wanted. "Uh, sure why not." They walked into his room and entered. "Hmm, looks nice in here." She sat on the bed. "Yeah, thanks." He took his armor off, so he was standing in the clothes he was wearing beneath it. It simply was a black shirt and black trousers. Riven stood up walked to him. "I...Dzahl...I think...I...I love you-." Dzahlus abruptly grabbed Riven pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. "I love you too."

They kissed again, longer, passionate, instense. Riven didn't struggle, she let Dzahlus' tongue explore her. Their hands started exploring. Dzahlus cupped Riven's cheek. Riven's hands moved under his shirt, while Dzahlus' started moving his hands under her pants, cupping her ass too. Riven broke the kiss and smiled at him with sultry look. She took off his shirt while kissing the space between the collarbone and the neck. He meanwhile, unstrapped her top armor, only the bandage still hiding her breasts. They started kissing again and slowly walked towards the bed. Now he was kissing her collarbone, sucking and biting a bit to tease her, while at it, he removed her kneearmor.

She fell backwards on the bed, Dzahlus ontop of her. He started unbinding the last bandage, revealing her tanned skin completely, with her big and soft breasts, and erect nipples, still kissing. He broke the kiss and moved down slowly ,leaving trails of kisses until he reached her left breast and started sucking, biting and massaging it, using his other hand to play with her right breast. She let out soft and subtle moans. "Ahh..Dzahlus.." She pulled him up and flipped, so now she was ontop. "Now.." She let out a small chuckle. "It's my turn." She said with a sultry look.

She moved down slowly, her finger trailing down along. She reached his pants and started taking it off. There was already a bulge in his underwear. She rubbed it with her hands teasing him. "Oh, hard already?" She looked up and gave another sultry look, removing the last confinement. The erect cock flung up and she grabbed it and started rubbing it. She took the head in, sucking and licking it all the while rubbing the rest of it. Her eyes looked up to him here and then. She started getting faster and then took the whole head in. Filling her mouth she started bobbing up and down, faster and faster. Dzahlus let out groans, and pressure was starting to build up. "aaaah yees, Riven I'm gonna cum soon." The pressure got stronger and right at the edge Riven stopped to tease him.

"What the! You bad, bad girl." He pulled her up and flipped again. He moved down to her pants and pulled them off. Leaving only her panties. He removed the panties too and he got to see her pussy. She felt the cool breeze because she was already wet. "Pff, you're wet too, ha." *Saa, check the likelygood of her getting pregnant now.* He started to rub her pussy, pinching her clit with the other hand. He continued with licking her from down to up. She let out moans. "Ahh." Dzahlus sticked his tongue in, sending shocks of pleasure through Riven. Swirling around in her chamber, he started to rub her clit faster and faster. Riven coming close to climax, he used his other hand and fingered her in addition to his tongue and clit-rubbing. "AAH, YES I'M CUMMING!" He walls tightened and Dzahlus took all the liquid in. He moved up. "Come on, taste yourself." He kissed Riven, giving her own flavor to her mouth, which turned her on more. "It's very unlikely." It sounded in his head.

Exhausted she said. "I can't wait, please give it to me." He smiled. "I'm not sure, your tone kinda doesn't turn me on..." She gave him a sultry look and licked her fingers. "C'mon Dzahl, stick your hard cock in my pussy." His heart skipping a beat at the look of her, he fullfilled her wish. First rubbing his rod on her pussy and shortly after pushing it in. The sensation gave both shocks of pleasure, and Riven gave off a loud moan. "Ahh, go, fuck me." He started thrusting into her. Pounding faster and harder as the time goes on. Riven let out more moans. "Ahhh, yesss. Please faster, ahhh." He got faster and faster until pressure started building up in both. "Ahhh, Dzahl I'm gonna cum!" "Me too!" "C'mon let's come together!" And at the last thrusts. "AAAH, YES, I'M CUMMING AGAIN" She let out a loud moan, liquids squirting out of her pussy. He pulled his dick out and and came on her face.

Looking in complete bliss, licking her mouth, smiling with big open eyes and panting heavily she said. "That, was amazing..." He froze at the look of her, even so "dirty" she looked so cute. "Heh, I'm not finished yet." "Oh are you?" "Yeah, your ass is still clean..." Riven gave a surprised look. "It would be my first time there, so take care." "I will." She got on all four's. He positioned his dick at her asshole and looked at Riven. She nodded and he slowly inserted his rod in her ass. Riven clinched the bed at the pain. He started thrusting slowly. Riven still in pain, but the pain slowly faded into pleasure she never had before. "Ahhh, it's ok now, FUCK ME HARD!" He started thrusting into her very tight ass faster. Speeding up more and pounding harder. Riven started moaning louder and more. "AHH! AAAAHH! YES!" more and more the pressure started building up again. Thrusting at very fast speed Riven screamed. "YES, DON'T STOP, HARDER, I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN SOON!" "Ahh fuck I'm gonna cum too!" Thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, Riven rubbed her pussy too, they came. Hot liquid splashing into her ass and liquid started dripping out of her pussy again. Riven collapsed onto the bed. Dzahlus grabbed the nearest towel and improvisingly cleaned himself, Riven and the bed for the night. He layed besides Riven and pulled the blanket over them. Riven still awake with the last energy she said. "I...love...you." "I love you too.". Riven moved near Dzahlus, petting him and fell asleep, and Dzahlus too.

Author notes: New lemon at CH14 for those pervs that went until here for da Lemons :3


	10. Chapter 10 Explanation of Ying and Yang

Chapter 10 Explanation of Ying and Yang

Riven woke up first. "Ohh, that was incredible." She looked at Dzahlus and saw that he was still sleeping. She smiled and moved near him, petting him again. He woke up and looked right into Riven's eyes. He smiled and said. "You're so beatifull." "Aww, thank you." They continued to pet for a while and then Riven got up from the bed, she was still naked. She saw that Dzahlus was staring at her body. "You..." She shook her head, covered herself and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower. Dzahlus got up too, still tired he yawned. After Riven finished, Dzahlus went to take a shower. She picked a gown from the closet and walked off into the kitchen.

*He has a kitchen? I tought he eats in the canteen!* "Hmm.." She looked around and got some stuff for cooking. She cooked breakfast and said to herself. "What a cliché." Dzahlus finished too and put on his streetclothes. He walked up to Riven hugging her from behind. "You're making breakfast? How nice of you." "Well i figured you'd be hungry, and so am I." He sat down by the table. "Tell me, why do you have a kitchen when theres a canteen?" "Well, I don't really know, sometimes i feel for cooking myself. Err, i mean for myself..." She chuckled. "Cooking yourself?" "Yeah...cooking myself..." He said in a sarcastic tone. She finished cooking and served the table.

"Here." "Thank you." They sat down and started eating. "So, how comes that you want to cause destruction, when your actual goal is peace? Well, atleast i think so... I mean you're an Archangel." "Heh, yeah peace is my ultimate goal. Ever heard of Ying and Yang?" "Of course, everybody knows it." "See how it is light and dark side by side." "Yeah." "Now, do you know what the brightest thing in the universe is?" She looked confused. "Uh, not really...maybe the sun?" "Well you're kinda close, It's your smile." She started blushing. "Stop it, ahah" "Nah, I'll get serious now. First we need to define bright. Now we search for the brightest CONTINUEOS lighting. Let's start with the sun. It's pretty bright. But there are alot of things that are more brighter." "Yeah, sure like other stars." "Exactly, but the center of our galaxy is even more brighter." "Seems obvious." "Good to see that you know a thing about anstronomy." "Yeah, I've been reading some of the books in the Ionian library." "Now do you know what a black hole is?" "I'm not sure, it's a...black..hole...?" He gave an annoyed look. "Ok sorry, what is it?" "It's something so heavy nothing escapes, not even light." "So it is black!" "Yeah, it is black, but your answer was really unnecessary." "Okayyy, you're right." "But the black hole pulls things in a spiral path in it. Gas and other particles accelerate rapidly around the black hole creating massive amounts of energy. Ergo light and other electromagnetic rays." "So how bright is it? Is it the brightest?" "Yes, a "Blazar" thats a black hole where the north or south "pole" of it points directly at us, meaning the ejected hypercharged particles, AND the extreme light hit us. It is the brightest thing in the universe. Now if you hold a light bult infron of your eye it is as bright as the sun, if you hold the sun infront of your eye it still is isn't bright enough. A blazar is still hundreds and thousands of millions brighter." "Now, what has that to do with Ying and Yang?" "Remember Ying and Yang? Light and dark side by side, in perfect harmony. A black hole is the darkest thing in the universe, but yet it is emitting the brightest light of the universe!" Riven looked amazed. "Wow...that...now i understand." "Yes, peace can only exist with chaos. They neutralise eachother. Leaving perfect balance." "Amazing..." She now understood why Dzahlus craves for chaos but also the opposite.


	11. Chapter 11 First act of balance

Chapter 11 First act of balance

The days went on, matches has been played. Meanwhile Dzahlus was believing in Diana, and the Lunari. He has left the believe of God, he felt forsaken, exiled from him, he didn't believe he existed. He founded his own Assault team, GSE Ghost squad ELITE, and a summoner team, GOTL Guardians of the Lunari.

His men of the Assault team consisted of 5 people. Him, an engineer, an assault specialist, a support, and a recon/sniper. He looked for the best men of all factions, and trained them to use modern weapons manufactured by Piltover.

Composition: GSE  
Dzahlus: Frontline sniper, Primary: SPR-1-C50 Secondary: Uni-tool/Holoblade, Impact grenade

"Gampi": Assault specialist, Primary: PAR-1-7P65 Secondary: HCP-1-50, Medikit, Flash bang

"The Roman": Engineer, Primary: AC-1-NATO Secondary: MCP-1-45, explosives, HE grenade

"Luckystrike": Support, Primary: LFMG-1-7P65 Secondary: Ammunition, explosives, smoke grenade

"Rave" His best friend: Recon/sniper, Primary: VSR-1-308MAG Secondary: MCP-1-45, RC-cam, Incendiary grenade

Composition: GOTL  
Owner: Dzahlus, Diana

Team captain: Carbon

Top: Sharkmas

Jungle: Sphenox

Mid: Unicode

Support: Andrix

Adc: Carbon

"Are you ready?" "Yes" GSE replied. "Then let's infiltrate this sick lab." "Roger that." They breached and went through the facility. Rave and Dzahlus had their scopes removed and used non-magnifying sights, with a magnifier on the side so they could when needed just flip it down to get a 4x magnifier. After infiltrating the facility, they reached the lab. Dzahlus heard a cry, it was female. "I go check it out, you go on and secure the labs." "Got that." He went through the lab pass some doctors which he subdued and reached a OP seat. There laying a girl. He guessed her at age 16-17. Brown long hair, she was wearing a testsubject coat. "Hey, are you ok?" She didn't move. He felt her pulse and she was still breathing so she was alive. He went to the computers to look at the tapes. It showed what gruesome operations the have done to her. "Fucking pigs." He walked back to the doctors. "You piece of shits, any last words?" "NO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE." "I take those as last words." "NO-" He stabbed his blade in their skulls and walked back to the girl. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?" "Uhhh...I...am..awake.." "Alright, hold on I will get you out of here." He realised even how gruesome the operations were, she was looking good, he got the weird feeling that she was "too good". *Perfection...* he thought to himself. Her proportions were perfect, he assumed so was the rest of her, it was the aim. "Who...who are you?" "It seems I'm your guardian angel, but I am actually an Archangel. It's complicated, but don't worry you are not dead, yet..." "Aha...ok..." She was completely exhausted. "Sleep, I will carry you and I will never let go, I promise." "Thank..you." She closed her eyes. Dzahlus rallied his team. "Alright well done, mission accomplished now let's get the hell out of this place." "Agreed boss." Gampi said.

He brought her to Diana. "Diana, i have a lost child for you." "I see, you are cute." "Uh, th-thank you.." "Don't worry, she will take good care of you. You'll be the first child of the moon." "Child of the moon?" "Yes, the woman before you she is the goddess of the moon." "Oh, I-I'm sorry" She bowed before her. Diana smiled "Good to see you have manners. What is your name?" "I-I don't...know" Diana looked surprised at Dzahlus. He thought a moment and said. "How about Nikie? Do you like that name?" "It sounds nice." "Alright, your name is Nikie from now on. I must go, I still have things to do." "Wait, will you come back?" She asked in a slightly scared tone. "I'll be watching. Now I must really go, goodbye Nikie." "Bye, dad." Dzahlus was surprised. "Uhm, I'm sorry but I'm not your dad.." "You saved me, and you did all this to take care of me, the only one ever. So I'll call you dad!" "Heh, alright. When your at it call Diana mom too, haha." Diana looked at Dzahlus. "I thought you need to go?" "Oh yes, bye." Nikie embraced "Dad" before he left. *Wow, I'm a daddy, okay...* He thought

His squad was waiting in the recreation area. "Are we ready to go?" Rave asked. "Yes, our mission is to find and take over the amphetamine business in Demacia." "Why that? You wanna be a druglord?! Cuz I'm not gonna follow you for that!" Gampi exclaimed "Don't worry, we will cause chaos by selling amphetamines and then spending all money to help organisations." "Nice plan." Roman said. *Why is everyone always so alerted when it involves amphetamines? God damn...*

While away for their mission, Diana went out for a match leaving Nikie alone home. Somebody knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" She walked to the door and opened it. There standing was Gampi, he subdued her and gave her a sleeping syringe.

FLASH BACK  
After taking out the druglords someone went storming through the door. "PAPA!" Gampi's reflexes took over and he shot the person, it was just a kid... "NO-NOOOO!" Rave shouted. Gampi had no expression. "I'm sorry my reflexes took over." He said like nothing happened. "OH, YOUR REFLEXES TOOK OVER? I'LL SAY THAT TOO WHEN I'M DONE FUCKING YOUR ASS, BITCH!" He grabbed his croch while saying that and then punched Gampi's unsuspecting face. He fell to the floor. "HEY CALM DOWN!" Dzahlus commanded. Gampi got up and him and Rave stared at eachother in anger. "CALM DOWN? HE JUST SHOT A FUCKING KID!" "I WAS JUST DOING MY JOB! HOW SHOULD I KNOW IT WAS A KID AND NOT SOME RANDOM GUARD TRYING TO WASTE US?!" "ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!" Dzahlus yelled again. "You know what? FUCK YOU DZAHL, AND YOUR CAUSE! I'm out!" Gampi yelled. "Hey man if Gampi's going, I'm leaving too." Lucky said. "Yeah me too." Roman said. "Then get the fuck out of my face now!" Rave replied. "I just hope we don't meet again as enemies Gampi, or else this will be a much simpler matter." "We'll see about that." They said to eachother with a dead serious and angry voice. Gampi walked away the other 2 following him. "Hey man, they needed to go." "Sure, whatever. I need a drink bro..." "So do I..." He called his contacts to now take over the drugbusiness. "Hey Fatush, you and Lucaz can now take over." "Got that. Bye" "Bye." He and Rave walked off to get a drink, well more than one drink.  
FLASH BACK OVER

He carried her to a carriage and they drove off. Dzahlus just arrived to look for Nikie if she's fine. He noticed the open door. He readied his blade and walked in. "Hello?! Nikie?!" No reply, he went searching for her. Then he noticed a blood drop on the floor at the open door. He touched it and said. "Saa, make an analysis" "This blood is from Nikie, the blood shows high levels of narcotics." He walked further and saw a trail from a carriage. "No...Nikie..." He ran to the next stall and stole a horse. Leaving the fields of the institute of war (there is a huge piece of land for the institue for champions that prefer a own house.) tears started dripping from his kin.

Arriving in Zaun he came just in time to see the carriage enter. He trailed it slowly, leading to a tall apartement building. He sneaked into it, they were going for the roof, he followed. Arriving on the roof he hid behind a pillar. "Make the teleport ready, we're going to the unfinished secret lab in the graveyard by Demacia." "Let me go!" Nikie was struggling. A doctor with a syringe approached her. She got flashbacks of the lab. "No, stay away from ME!" She engaged on the doctor disarming him and stabbing the syringe right into his eye. The modern weaponized guards became alert. A guard came to her trying to subdue her, fruitlessly. She enaged in hand-to-hand combat, breaking his arm and knocking him out with a punch into his face. Another guard followed, he tried hitting her with the weapon but she blocked it and disarmed him, other 2 guards aiming at her commanding her to stop, she rolled over his back and used him as a human shield and fired at the 2 guards. After she took out the 2 guards and the one got shot by the other guards, one grabbed her from behind. She made him loosen his grip by headbutting backwards and took his knife slicing his throat and throwing it at the last one, right between the eyes. Her killing spree stopped and shocked she looked at her hands. The boss was just laughing amused. "Hahaha, so it did work what they tried. Alright enough subdue her." She got ready but this time she couldn't defend herself because the one grabbing her from behind was no other but an ELITE, it was Gampi. *You bastard...* he thought to himself. Gampi grabbed, turned her around and smacked her with his assault rifle. She fell unconscious to the ground. "Alright let's go!" Teleportation circles appeared around them and they were gone. Dzahlus came out of his cover running at them but it was too late, they were gone so fast, they didn't realise Dzahlus was running at them. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" His wings emerged and he leaped from the building, channeling his anger into his hands and feet, slamming the ground creating a massive shockwave. But he could contain it just in time resulting that only the ground was shattered and nothing else. He searched for Alex Ich. "Alex, there's no time to explain. Teleport me to the Demacian graveyard. "Uh, sure." Faster then expected he was gone.

Infront of the graveyard he readied himself. He started whistling a theme song (The A-Team). Still whistling he took his rifle and took out the guards. He continued and reached the labs that were still in planing, it was open with a few ruins around. He used the ruins as cover and trailed the head of the lab. He assassinated her and went on. Reaching the crematory he saw the traitors, GSE. "Saerun has chosen us. No one is getting through here, shoot everything that moves. We are the best and now's the time to prove it!" He hid behind a gravestone. *I'll take special care about you guys, like a shadow I'll use my instincts, I'm a silent assassin." He focused and gathered his energy setting him into ultimate concentration. He hung at a ledge and waited for Roman to pass by. He climbed up and made sure nobody was watching and then he grabbed him and held his mouth shut. "I'm sorry, you were a good friend Roman." He whispered before he stabbed his blade in his back. He moved hid the body and moved on, sneaking behind some low walls. Crouching there, he waited for Lucky to pass by. Coming from behind he again him in the back with his knee, held his mouth and stabbed, this time without apology. He also hid this body and then sneaked to Gampi. Gampi realised that he was suddenly alone. "Fuck." He said. He moved around slowly and aimed at every corner. He distracted him by a subtle sound. Gampi turned around instantly and shot in the direction of the sound. "OH SHIT!" He turned around again but it was too late. Blockinghis rifle with the left hand and the blade already in his heart with the right hand he said. "I am the one who knocks." with a thump Gampi fell on the floor, dead.

He continued to the crematorium where Saerun was hiding. He blocked the doors from inside. "Alright, like Vi said, if you hit a wall...HIT IT HARD!" He charged his fist and slammed the door open. Sending it flying through the room hitting Saerun. He walked up to him and grabbed him by his throat. "Say my name." He said in a calm voice "F-F-Fuck you!" He said struggling to get air. "Do you know who I am? You exactly know who I am." He didn't reply. "Now, say my name." This time he said it in a dead serious badass voice. "Dzahlus, the archangel of destruction." "You're goddamn right." He blade swung out, cutting right through the right side of his throat. He threw him to the ground and walked to the subdued Nickie. He removed her bindings and carried her. "You came back..." She said with an exhausted voice. "Thank you...". "They will never harm you again, i promise." He whispered her. Nikie snuggled in her savior and closed her eyes to relax. They walked out of the cementary, to the nearest telesite.

Arriving at Diana's house, she was already expecting him. "I'm sorry Dzahl, I didn't know that she was being hunted, you never told me." "I didn't know either. Could you open the door?" She opened the door and let Dzahlus carrying Nikie in. He walked to her room and layed her on the bed and sat next to her on the bed. Clearing her face from the hair he asked. "You are a very skilled killer." He said in a calming voice, though his voice was so calm and soothing the question didn't help making her better. She stared at her hands an tears started dropping. "I-I..." "Shh, it's ok." He said trying to calm her. "I killed these people." "You did with profession I must say." She started sobbing a bit. "Where do i even know those skills." "It was all the meaning of your experiments. Make you a perfect killer." She didn't say anything. "Hey, relax, sleep a bit you will get over it. Trust me, you will like your skills after a while." She nodded and closed her eyes. Dzahlus gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well." "Thank you dad." He stopped for a moment and then continued out of the room to Diana. *Why does she keep calling me dad... makes me feel weird.* "How is she?" Diana asked. "She's ok, but she needs rest." "I see." "Saa, can you give me more biological info about her?" Saa replied.  
"Nikie,  
Age: 17  
Height: 1,70m  
Weight: 50Kg  
Bio: Enhanced neural bindings, advanced brain usage, IQ 180, enhanced reaction time, enhanced instincts, advanced combat training, morally amigous, like you.

Dzahlus, I am reading a very strange DNA. She has similar control over quantum mechanics like you. And she is also your daughter, which is kind of impossible."

"What? MY DAUGHTER?" "Yes, it appears you are the father. You both are morally ambigous in psychological matter, you have both a very high IQ, you both have control over quantum mechanics. Mutation indicates that she doesn't have absolute control of quantum mechanics, but has more enhanced combat expierience, also enhanced instinct and reaction. DNA tests show clearly that you are the father." "How is that possible? I mean she's 17 and I'm 24!" "It's possible that they acquired your DNA and modified a stemcell to become a sperm and injected it into a mother. It also shows signs of sped up growth, she becomes 21 2.25 the speed than normal humans and from there on she grows old normally." "This means I'm father since i about 16 a half years old?!" "Yes." "Oh god...who...is...the...mother?" "Analysis show that, Shyvana is the mother." "What. In. The. Name. Of. Fucks. So shes a quarter dragon?" "She has very strong skin, bones, and muscles, it could be signs of the dragon part of her." "Can she transform?" "No, no such mutation was found in the DNA." "Alright, Diana i gotta search mom..." "Well, good luck with that Dzahlus." "Thank you my goddess." He bowed and left. *Shyvana is the mother... that explains her being so hot ahaha... meh, more like her hot temper, she took out those guard like a pro. I should stop making such bad jokes, worse, pervert jokes about my own daughter... Yeah, I'm sick.* He shook his head and walked to the institute.


	12. Chapter 12 Abilities

Chapter 12 Abilities

He walked into the residence areas of the institute and navigated to the Demacian part. Finding Shyvana's room he gathered himself and knocked. Nothing happened. He went to the recreation area and walked to the Demacian side, Shyvana was sitting with Jarvan IV, Garen, Xin and some random female general. They noticed Dzahlus approaching and stopped talking. "What is it what you want?" Garen demanded. "I need to talk to Shyvana, it's very important, like VERY important." He bowed for J4. "I can't just leave the prince's side!" Shyvana answered. "Jarvan IV prince of Demacia, may you excuse Shyvana for a very important matter?" He bowed before him again. "If it really is as important as you suppose Shyvana may go with you." He answered. "Thank you my prince." Dzahlus bowed another time. Shyvana stood up and walked to Dzahlus. "Yes?" "Come with me, I have something that will change your and my life."

Shyvana followed Dzahlus and gave a surprised then after a worried expression. "Don't tell me your going to propose love to me." While already on the fields he stopped and looked at Shyvana with a suprised face. She gave the look back. "No." He said with an annoyed and serious tone and so did his facial expression change with it, it looked kind of funny. He continued walking. "So what is it then?" "You'll see." "Can you atleast tell me where we are going?" "Just come." She shook her head and gave off a sigh. Arriving at Diana's house who was fortunately not home, meaning only Nikie was there he stopped. "Isn't this Diana's house?" "Yes, now I'll tell you why we are here. The next questions will sound very absurd but I need you to answer them honestly, alright?" "Yes." "Ok. How old are you?" "26." "Do you remember being, eh, pregnant with 18?" "What?!" You can imagine her expression. "Do you remember being pregnant." "What is the meaning of those questions?!" "I repeat, do you remember being pregnant." He said with an annoyed face. "...No!" "Too bad, because you have a daughter." "H-How-What?!" She had WTF written all over her face(not literally ofc..) "Yeah, you heard right, you have a daughter. Now that's not even the peak of it because I am the father." She was now completely confused, it looked like she was braindead by now. "..You, still there..?" She slapped him hard and grabbed him by the top end of his chest armor. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? BECAUSE IT ISN'T!" She already started to radiate heat. "Warning, hazardous enviroment detected. Cooling systems engaged." It sounded in his head. He shoved Shyvana off him, knocking her back a bit. "NO! It's not! Do I look unsure to you?!" They both looked at eachother angrily. "This isn't even possible!" "It is possible! Look heres your living evidence!"

He knocked on the door and Nikie opened. "Dad! Nice to see you! Who's that? And why is it so hot here?!" She looked at Shyvana who stopped her anger and cooled down. "Wow, your hot, literally!" She didn't find it so amusing after what just happened. "So dad, who's that?" "Well, that's your mother." Her mouth fell open and she looked at Shyvana's face. They had similarities (Btw Shyvana is in Ironscale form.) Black plus Red hair gives brown. Facial proportions are similar too. Eyes were red-blueish like Shyvana's hair. Nikie embraced Shyvana. "Mom...finally i see you..." Shyvana was frozen. She had this weird feeling. It made her feel so happy being embraced by her, could it be? She broke the embraced and stepped out, closing the door. "So, Nikie i have something to tell you. I am your father." "What?! Really?!" Her face filled with joy and embraced him too. "Oh my god." Tears were coming from her eyes. "Finally i meet my parents!" Shyvana joined the embrace. Dzahlus looked at her but she didn't look at him, she was focused on her daughter. "Unbelievable, but I wonder how did i have a baby, when I can't remember being pregnant... nor ever meeting Dzahlus." Saa's holograph appeared on his arm. "Amnesia, your memory has been removed. They used Dzahlu's DNA to breed an artificial mutated spermium and then artificially injected it into an egg cell and then planted it into Shyvana." Shyvana finally understood.

"Nikie, I saw what you did with those guards. You took them out instinctively and in style and perfection at the same time! You have our abilites mixed up, my brain and Shyvana's strenght, my controll over physics and Shyvana's control over fire. Now I'd love to see what your capable off! I bet you have wings! I mean me and Shyvana both have wings." "Uh, I don't get it, wings?" "Yeah, I'm an Archangel." His wings emerged. Nikie stared at them in awe. "Wow.." "And mom is a dragon!" Shyvana transformed into her dragon form and then back to normal. "WOW!" "Come on Nikie! You have wings! You just need an Impulse to summon them. Think about the lab, how they treated you, how you killed those guard, the agony, and think about how it all brought us to this wonderfull moment of family reunion! Anger and serenity, a very strong combination." Tears dropped from her, tears of anger and joy. "RAAH!" Her wings emerged. They were in the holographic style of Dzahlus, but made of pure red fire of Shyvana mixed with the foreign color of the energy of Dzahlus. "Beautifull." She looked surprised. "Look! I have wings too!" Shyvana smiled. "The next time guards try to mess with me...then...I'LL DO THIS!" She flew up and then slammed into the ground creating a shockwave of fire-energy knocking her surroundings up and the things a bit further away, away. "Yeah, show us what you've got!" *Anger and serenity!* She tought. She stopped and clenched her fists. She started surging with energy and heat. She threw her arms forward and screamed. "HEYAA!" A football shaped blast of energy mixed with chaos energy and dragon's fire shot out and moving with rapid speed shot out of her hands. After hitting something it emerged into a gigantic laser blast made of chaos-fire. She panted "Wow, amazing!" She exclaimed. "Holy shit!" Dzahlus exclaimed. "Nice!" Shyvana finally decided to say something. He looked at her smiling. "Hey look! She finally decided to say something!" Nikie smiled at her mother. "That's all you got? I reconsider you being my daughter." She gave challenging smirk. Nikie accepted the challenge smirking back. "You'll see. I need a target to hit." "The tree over there." She flew up and slammed down by the tree and surged her hands with fire-energy and made a few advanced combat strikes at the tree, leaving it shattered. After she made an uppercut movement with both of her arms and 3 fire-energy shockwaves emerged from the ground infront of her in a straight line. "Alright, thats good enough." Nikie smiled at her mother. Dzahlus looked at both. "Come on, let's hug, for memory sakes." They all embraced themselves with family love.

They broke the embrace and Dzahlus said. "Give your abilities names, something your enemies friends will remember!" "Hmm, the slam thing, I'll call it Dunksplosion!" "Haha, creative name, good to see you share my humor." "Hehe, those 3 strikes, I'll call them  
Armor-kill." "I get it, you shatter their armor." "Yup, the shockwave thingy, uh...shockwave? No, that's boring. How about triple chaos-fire? No better, Fire novas." "Yeah the last one sounds good to me. How about your double fireballs of doom? They looked awesome, this'll be your ultimate ability I presume?" "Yeah, it took alot of energy to channel. I call it...Final fire smash. No it's kinda too long, maybe just final smash? Or Final fire? Fire's embrace? Ah i got it, chaos-fire shell!" "Good name, this will strike fear into the enemies." "Yeah, that should do it." "Alright, now we've seen it, I can't stay longer, i gotta go and find Riven. She's searching for me for sure, you can stay with her or go back to J4." He walked to Nikie, hugged her and gave her a kiss to the cheek. "Bye Nikie." "Bye dad." He walked off. "Nikie, do you have time?" "Yes." "Alright, why don't we go to Demacia and do something together?" "I'd love that!" She took Nikie's hand and walked to the insitute to teleport to Demacia.


	13. Chapter 13 Winter fun

Chapter 13 Winter "fun"

Winter has come and snow has fallen. And Nikie? Well she was visited by her parents now and then, Dzahlus was still loyal to Riven and Shyvana was still unknown to any love. Dzahlus loves snow, sometimes he thinks it might even be on par with Riven, but he shakes off this thought because Riven is his true love.

"YEEAAAH, SNOW!" Dzahlus literally jumped out of the bed when he saw the snowflakes falling from the sky outside his window. Riven still tired rubbed her eyes. " -yawn- Uhh, honey please don't be so loud...it's still morning." She turned around and closed her eyes again. Dzahlus was also surprised of himself, as he was normally the one to still sleep in the bed and whine about the noise. "Sorry. But I love snow." "Yeah, nice for you..." She said tired. Dzahlus turned around and looked at his partner sleepy in the bed, she was so cute laying there serene in their bed, wearing her pijama and a faint smile on her face. Dzahlus smiled at the look of her, but the smile turned into a smirk. *I'll get you awake.* He tought to himself with an evil grin in his face. Riven was facing the ceiling when suddenly. "AAAH!" Dzahlus jumped on top of her, of course supporting himself on the bed so he didn't "body slam" her. Riven's eyes shut open and looked at Dzahlus with an angry look. "You ass!" Dzahlus only replied with laughing. He gave her a sweet kiss and got off her. "Come on, get out of the bed and enjoy the morning with me." She yawned again. "Can't it wait for five minutes..." "Nope." She let out a sigh. "Alright, go and make breakfast in the meanwhile." Dzahlus opened a window to let the fresh cool air in and went to make breakfast.

"Hey, today's the snow day event." Dzahlus said. "Cool, I'll go snowboarding." "Are you a good snowboarder?" "Yeah, I read some books and I was also practicing a bit in the Ionian mountains." "Nice, i prefer skiing." "Skiing? Are you one of the few that can ski?" she asked. "Yup, and I'm very good at it." "good, we can drive down together then." "Yeah, that's nice."

"Saa,i can use my uni-tool completely with my imagination right?" "Yes." He smiled. "Alright honey, i gotta go. We'll meet at the tele point in about half an hour?" "Sure, I'll be waiting." He went to find Sona. "Sona wait." She turned around. "How about we make a music event up there in the mountains in the evening after everyone is finished and wants to party?" She tought and then nodded. "Nice, go and gather the rest. I'll see you this evening." She nodded again and left. He went to the tele station and teleported to Zaun. "Are my ski's ready?" "Yes. Resis-wood with Carbon coating, Aluminium edges and magnetic binding for your armor." "Thank you." He handed him 50 gold and left to the tele station back to the institute." He saw Riven there waiting. "I'm here." "Alright, let's go."

They arrived on top of the Freljord, mount Enes. He put his skis on and Riven put her snowboard on, they saw singed with his sled sliding by, Ziggs was doing a snowballfight with Sivir, Anivia, Veigar and other champions. Dzahlus was not wearing his armor, instead a light blue jacket with neon orange seams and a few stripes. His trousers was opposite, neon orange and light blue seams, he was wearing a simple black helmet with reflective googles, as simple it was, it was just as stylish. He was by one of the most styled champs here. Tightly followed by Riven wearing a white scarf with small black stripes, green jacket with with different tones in a chess board pattern and white pants glowing like the snow, on her head she was wearing non reflective goggles and earwarmers in headset style. "Let's go!" Dzahlus went off followed by Riven. "WOO!" They were going fast. Riven doing slopes and tricks with her snowboard, while Dzahlus was just simply driving down doing a few slopes to not accelerate too fast. "Heh, I thought you were good?" He smiled. "Just wait for my second go." After arriving in the valley, they went to the tele station and got teleported back up. "Alright now I'll show you, you won't keep up, So I let you go first, gain some distance!" "Well, ok." She went down again doing nice slopes and good tricks. When suddenly. "YEAH!" Dzahlus was coming down at insane speed jumping meters far over every hill doing slopes so big he could touch the snow. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed while going down." "WOO, YEEEHAAA!" He was incredible. Down at the valley after a few minutes Riven arrived. "Huh, so you decided to show up." "Alright, I gotta say that was amazing." This went on and on. They were having lots of fun together.

At the evening the music event started. They were still preparing the stage. They saw Cait and Vi "Hey, Vi." "Hey there Dzahl." "You saw me going down?" "Pah, I could do that in my sleep." "Of course. You need balls of steel to go down like that!" Vi started laughing sarcastically. "Haha, you and balls? Man I'd like to believe you but too bad there are none." "What?! Are you searching for trouble Vi?" "Haha, or what? You gonna beat me with your balls?" "I'm gonna tell you what." He jumped onto stage and spawned a holographic guitar. "Guys, give me a beat." They started playing something you'd never imagine. (Wrecking ball metal version haha.)  
"Vi, I'VE GOT BIG WRECKING BALLS!  
MOST BEATIFULL FORM AND VERY MANLY!  
EVERY CREASE OF MY BALL IS A POEM!  
WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!  
GIGANTIC CROWN JEWELS!  
WOMEN! WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!

They are so soft but also very hard!  
They keep together no matter where it's going!  
They are very hot but also very cold!  
You know, actually you like it!  
Don't say they're small!  
And don't pretend you'd have to search for them!  
That's hurting alot!  
Easter is over!  
stop searching in my pants!

I'VE GOT BIG WRECKING BALLS!  
MOST BEATIFULL FORM AND VERY MANLY!  
EVERY CREASE OF MY BALL IS A POEM!  
WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!  
GIGANTIC CROWN JEWELS!  
I'VE GOT BIG WRECKING BALLS!  
MOST BEATIFULL FORM AND VERY MANLY!  
EVERY CREASE OF MY BALL IS A POEM!  
WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!  
GIGANTIC CROWN JEWELS!  
WOMEN! WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!

I never wanted to start a war.  
Two cannon balls are ready.  
You're going to feel them very soon.  
They're landing hard in your face.  
I never wanted to start a war.  
Two cannon balls are ready.  
You're going to feel them very soon.  
They're landing hard in your face.

Don't say I'd have  
only small marbles  
that's hurting alot."

Suddenly he started to add static and distortion to his song and the beat slowed.

"I'VE GOT BIG WREEEEECKING BAAAAALLS!  
M-M-MOST BEATIFULL FORM AND VERY MANLY!  
EVERY CREASE OF MY BALL IS A POE-E-E-EM!  
WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT-I-IT-IT-IT  
-EWELS!  
I'VE GOT BI-I-I- -IG WRRRE-E-E-E BALLS-LS-LS-LS!  
M-M-MOST BEATIFULL FORM AND VERYYY MA-MA-MANLY!  
E-E-E-EVERY CREASE OF MY BALL IS A POE-E-E-EM!  
WHYYY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!  
GIGANTIC CROWN JEWELS!  
WOMEN WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!"

The whole crowd started laughing out loud and cheered. Riven and Cait had their mouths opened wide. "GOD, YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "What in the name of fucks?!" Riven asked. "I'm sorry this had to be!" Vi was cheering too. "Alright, I got it! Haha!" Pentakill started playing some music and after a while Dzahlus had the stage alone for himself. "Now, summoners, champions and random visitors, I will present you a completely new music style!" He spawned a holographic table with seat and mixers and keyboard and all kinds of stuff on it. "This song is to get you pumped! Dance to the beat!" (Radiation original mix) He continued with more songs until the crowd undertstood the style of the music, Riven was by him trying to help. "Alright now pretty cold winter, time to make it HOT! The next song is...special." . (DJ Dela - I love my sex. Srsly this song is like a audistic aphrodisiac it get's you aroused lol.) Suddenly everything was like slowmo, everyone was dancing in symphony, the beat and the special sounds send signals through their brains, arousing them, literally making the horny. Everyone felt the effect but they enjoyed it. Everyone was now close together, touching their dance partner as much as they could. Ahri was enjoying it the most, she always wanted to be charmed herself to feel how it is. Riven felt the effected and moved near to Dzahlus. She started dancing besides him distracting him from making music, luckily he already made the songs at the institute so he put it on playlist. "You...come here. I feel the effects you bad boy." "Heh, I wans't lying." "Shh, just dance with me~" She said playfully, also Dzahlus let himself get affected, or else it wouldn't be fun, his plan works, he's getting laid tonight and at the same time he's doing forbidden favor to everyone else. Everyone was dancing now and the playlist of aphrodisiadic music continued, a few champions and summoners were suddenly "missing", why don't we take a look...?


	14. Chapter 14 Exhilaration of the affected

Author notes: So i read some reviews and it seems you love my lemons so heres a lesbian threesome :D

Chapter 14 Exhileration of the affected

"Come on Kat~" Shyv whispered. All wet because of the music of Dzahlus she followed. "Why don't we bring Zyra too~? Come on Zyra, show us your wild side..." Basically everyone was fucking horny now so she followed. They went into the booked hotel for the institute and entered one of the booked rooms. "Now ladies let's have some fun~." Zyra said. Everyone took off their clothes. And Zyra removed her leaves reavealing her green-red tainted skin. "You're all wet Kitty~" Shyvana moved up to Kat and kissed her. Her hand was moving downwards until she brushed past "some" hair and reached a wet, hot pussy. "Ooh." Katarina shivered from the sensation only and also moved her hands down to Shyv. They started rubbing eachother while standing and Zyra was rubbing herself watching them. "Ahhh~" "Yees." They started moaning slightly, Kat made the first move and inserted her finger. "AH!" Shyvana shocked by the sensation did the same. "Ahhh." They moved to the bed and fell on it, laying side by side. "Ooooh, faster." "Mhhm yeah, like that." Their moaning continued. Zyra went to the two and started playing with their breasts. As reward she got fingered by Shyv and Kat. "Aaaaaah." "Ohhh." "Yeeesss." All three were moaning audibly now. They increased their pace bringing them close to climax. "AAH, YES FASTER!" "AAAH!" "OOOH." Kat was the first to come. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her wall clenched and she started spasming a bit and liquid started dripping of her. "YEEES, I'M CUMMING." Shyvana was the next to cum. "OOOH, AAH DON'T STOP YOU TWO! AAAAAAH!" And also Zyra came. "Hmhm ladies, I've got an idea. Kat, Shyv come eat my pussy. And I'll pleasure you both." They moved to her and started licking and eating her. "OOOOooooh yeeees." Zyra started spawning thornless vines (hue hue hentai inc.) Those vines weren't red like their thorned counterpart, they were green. They went to both clits and started rubbing and poking. "Ahhh." "Oooh." Both started moaning again. "Aaah, yes eat my pussy." Loud slurping and licking noices were heard. The vines now penetrated them. "AAH!" "AAAH!" Both gave off a loud moan from the vine's penetration. "Ahhhh, lick this cunt." Their licking and sucking got more rough. "Aaah just like this, mhhh." The vines were now moving faster. "Mphhh." Ahhmphh." Muffled moans were emanating from the two redheads. The pressure started building up in Zyra. "AAH, YES GOGO FASTER, I'M CUMMING!" They now did their best to pleasure Zyra so they could get more of the hot, slippery vines in their holes. "AAAH!" Zyra came with a loud scream and liquid started squirting out. Both drank it all and it tasted like roses. "Nice work, let me reward you~"

More vines approached the two and grabbed them by arms and legs lifting them up. Zyra gave a sultry look and asked. "Tell me that you want it because you are sluts." "I want it, I'm a dirty slut!" Katarina blurted, her mind blank. "Please give it to me, I'm such a slut." Shyvana did the same, the aphrodisadic music and the pleasure was just too much for her pride. "Hehe, alright then." More vines approached and now both had 2 vines fucking their pussies simultaniously. "AAAH, YES!" "AAAAH!" Their moaning got loud. "AAAHAAAA, OOOH!" "YEES, AAAH!" "Mhmm." Zyra gave off a smirk and vines started approaching their assholes. The were first poking it a bit. "Mhmm, you want it in your asses? Tell me." She demanded. "Oh yes, fuck my ass hard!" This time Shyvana was first. "Yeees, pleaaaase." Katarina begged. "You dirty bitches." Now also those vines penetrated their asses. "AAAAAAAH!" "OOAAAH!" They were moaning uncontrollaby. Two vines in the pussy and one in the ass violently thrashing was just too much. "AAAH, I'M CUMMING!" "AAH, ME TOO!" The pace increased to ridicolous speed. "HOLY SHIT AAAAAAAAAH!" "OH MY GOD, AAAAAAH!" They both came at the same time and the fluids started squirting out rapidly from both. They collapsed as soon as their orgasm ended. Zyra laid them on the bed and joined them.

"Hey, I'm not yet finished." Only Kat was still concious. "Alright you bitch come here you'll be when I'm finished!" She jumped on Zyra and grabbed her tits and explored her mouth. She moved off her and closed in with her pussy until they connected. "Ah." A slight moan from Zyra was heard. They started rubbing at eachother. "Ahhh, oh I'm gonna make this more enjoyable." She summoned her vines again and made them playing with both of their clits and fucking both in the ass and their pussy. "AAAHHHH!" "OOOOH!" They both started moaning, more screaming loud. Now the vine was penetrating both pussies while they were rubbing it and also a vine violently penetrating their asses. "AAAH, I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN." "AAAAH, YES, I'M GONNA CUM." They increased their speed and now their rubbing and the vines were at incredible speeds. "AAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Katarina started to squirt liquid again and spasmed hard. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" So did Zyra. Now they were all done and collapsed on the bed.

Author notes: There as sexy and dirty as possible. I'm pretty sure everyone likes it.


End file.
